My Australian Story
by Coco2008
Summary: Kathy despises moving all the way across the world, but what if there was someone there who could change her mind ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Kathy Campbell walked down Consort Road to get to Peckham High Street, all that was on her mind was what was going to happen in a week. As much as she didn't want to think about it, it was so important and life-changing to Kathy, she couldn't help it. And when she did think about it, it got her angry and upset. She clenched her jaw tightly with every step she took. She also flexed her hands at the thought of her parents. 'How could they do this to me?' she thought, 'Do that actually hate me?' She could have screamed at the thought.

Kathy reached the end of Consort Road and turned right on Peckham High Street to direct herself to Cafe 101, the place where she was meeting her friends. They all said that they were coming since it wasn't long before Kathy was leaving for Southampton and then that would be it for their gang. It wouldn't be complete without the full eight of them, one missing just isn't right. In Kathy's gang there is Charlotte, also known as Lottie for short, who was beyond beautiful. Through the big window at Cafe 101, she was sat with the rest of the gang and the booth most used by them all and she could be seen in her trademark pigtail which her near white-blonde head of hair wore. What made her so beautiful was her sparkling blue eyes which never dimmed. Kathy has known Lottie the longest and considers Lottie as her bestest friend, vice versa for Lottie as well. Kathy used to live two doors down from Lottie on Bushey Hill Road until Kathy's family moved into a cheap flat for the time being.

Kathy's father, Richard has recently lost his business in plumbing, turns out people nowadays like to use big companies, even though they're more expensive, so the Campbell's are just renting for the moment, until the big move.

Sat next to Lottie's left is Roger, also known as Dodge the Rodge. Sounds silly, I know but it's mainly because he's always in the right place at the right time. Kathy could recall hundreds of times where Rodge had been naughty at school, made the boys toilets flood, pranked the teachers and even starting a food fight once but every time he hadn't been suspected by the teachers. He has a classic dark brown short back and sides haircut, accompanied with his brilliant green eyes, and that's why the girls fawn over him. He is a ladies man, and he does like to joke about with the girls of the gang but even though he's a smooth operator, he is only being friendly. Besides, no of them would ever go out with a guy like Dodge the Rodge.

Now, sat next to Roger's left is Linda, or also known as Loops, which is short for loopy if you haven't guessed. The gang considers Linda to be special in her own way, and she is a daredevil. Despite being loopy she has a very tidy black bob, and her eyes are nothing special either, just a dark brown. No, it's her smile that gives her away. The sneaky grin she gives when she's dared to do something is her trademark, a very lucky trademark since she had never broken a bone in her life, considering she has done countless dares for money, sweets and even a kiss once. She's very easy going and that's why she was accepted so well into the gang.

Across from Lottie is Mary, the biggest drama queen you'll ever meet and she has the most appropriate nickname, Queenie. As well as thinking that she's a queen it's for her hair. Through the window, you can see her hair which would without a doubt catch your attention. Her blazing ginger hair sculpted up into a big beehive do, never a follicle out of place, and she always has plenty of hairspray to go around. She's actually the beauty out of the girls. She has these hazel eyes that lock onto men, and she has a way of playing around with them. Out of the entire group, she's the hardest to please, mostly because she expects so much.

On Mary's right you would find Malcolm, also known as Mousey Malc because of his mousey coloured hair and small head. He is the brains of the gang even though he has a small head. He used to live in between Kathy and Charlotte and when the three were little, they used to play in the street together and they have always been good friends. As well as having slick back mousey hair, he has dull eyes and a very toothy grin. He gets teased a lot by Henry, you'll meet him in a minute, but Mary always sticks up for Malcolm, even though it's mostly to have a reason to argue with Henry since she doesn't like him much. Malcolm is wearing his trade mark blue jeans and white t-shirt. No one knows why he wears these clothes all the time and I don't think anyone will ask for the time being. And if you look under the table by his feet you can see his brown leather satchel which is probably carrying books if you looked in it. He always reads and this personality trait is what Henry likes use to pick on Malcolm.

Next to Malc, on his right, is Simon. No word of a lie that Kathy hasn't thought Simon to be more than a friend, but as he once said two years prior on his 13th birthday, he only thinks Kathy to be like his sister. Of course Kathy was distraught but she couldn't dwell on it too much since a relationship between two of the gang's member would probably cause the collapse of it, and no one wanted that. You can see the obvious height difference between Malc and Si, that's his nickname, and also the body difference. Si's a boxer and takes very good care and pride of his muscles. He has short dark hair and captivating grey eyes along with his classic cute cheesy grin. Kathy has always sighed when she thought about Si; it's a shame that he doesn't like Kathy. Kathy found it hard to deal with since Si's so perfect, though he does have a bum chin and Kathy would laugh when Henry took the mick of him.

Anyway, lastly, we have Henry who is sat on a spare chair on Si's right. His real name is Colin but one time at school Queenie found out that his middle name is Henry and she kept calling him Henry, and then it caught on so now they all call him Henry, even some of the teacher called him Henry once or twice. He is no doubt the most immature person you'll ever meet in your life. It's like he has the mental age of a five year old, and he's fifteen. He has long, unkempt, dirty blonde hair which falls to his shoulders and after that is just podge. He's not a big lad, but he is large. The only thing good about him is his eyes. They are a stunning blue colour and when looking into them, everything about him just goes away. Unless he's talking that is. His attitude is legendary around school, and he's very popular with the teachers as well. The teachers that hold detentions that is.

But despite having friends who are hair-raising, extra ordinary and just plain different, Kathy thought her parents would never understand how special they are to her and how much they mean in the long term. She's always bitched about her parents to her friends and seeing them for what would probably be the last time in Cafe 101, she would use this time wisely and probably do 70% goodbyes and 30% bitching. Or the other way around.

As Kathy opened the glass door with the sigh saying 'open' on it, bell up above rang loudly. The gang turned round in their seats and cheered as Kathy walked in. She put her fingers up to her lips as she saw the lady at the counter scowl at the noise, but she laughed any way. Linda got up and pulled a chair from a neighboring table and put it next to Henry so Kathy could have her seat.

She plonked down next to Rodge and sighed. She looked round at all her friends and saw them all smiling at her. And she couldn't help but notice Si's smile as well.

"Oh guys" she moaned with a smile. They all laughed in response.

"And so" Rodge started. Everyone turned their attention to him. "I now commence the last ever visit to the Cafe 101, situated on Peckham High Street with all of the gang present"

Everyone clapped and cheered at his announcement and Rodge half stood up and bowed.

"So, drinks, let me guess, six teas and two hot chocolates right?" Loops asked. The question was affirmed by nods and mumbles. At that point Loops got up and walked over to the counter to order.

"Right, Kat I know you didn't want a big farewell thing and don't worry we haven't planned a party, mostly because the only people who would show up would probably be us," the table hummed with laughter at Lottie's joke, "but we have however done a few speeches that we'd like to share with you as a goodbye"

"Oh guys, you really didn't have to" Kathy sighed, and at that point Loops came back and took her place.

"Well, we haven't got any time to waste so Queenie would you like to go first?" Lottie asked, gesturing Queenie's way.

"Of course. Kat, sweetie, you know I'll miss you like if I lost my hairspray" Kathy and the others gave a small laugh. "So because of this tragic time where we have to lose one of the best people in the world, I give to you Miss Kat Campbell a new Plix Hairspray..."

"What, why are you giving gifts?" Kathy asked quickly, looking worried.

"Kat, please take it, my mum would go mad if she knew I stole her money to get it and think of it as a reminder of me, please" Queenie smiled and passed it over to Kathy who took it wearily. She gave it a look over and stood up to hug Queenie over the table.

"Thank you so much, and I would of course hate it if you got in trouble with your mum, thank you" Kat smiled and placed the new hairspray can on the table. At that moment a waitress come over with a tray of steaming cups.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked. Malc and Lottie put their hands up to gesture them and she leaned over the gang to put the cups down. She then carried on putting down the cups of tea for the rest of them. Finally, she put three cups of milk and a sugar pot down and left.

"Next we have Malc" Lottie announced and Kathy looked over at Malc who digging into his satchel.

"Oh not you too Malc" Kathy groaned.

"Kat, deal with it, we have all got you something" Lottie snapped, but she smiled after.

Kathy looked back over at Malc who was now presenting a book to Kathy.

"It's new out this year and I thought that you would really like it" Malc smiled his usual smile and pushed the book towards Kathy.

"James and the Giant Peach" Kathy read out.

"Yeah, I have a copy and it's about a boy called James..." Malc started.

"Let me guess, there's a giant peach involved" Kathy smirked. Everyone laughed and Kathy pulled Malc in for a hug.

"Thank you Malc, I'm going to have a lot of spare time so I'll make sure that I read it"

Kathy started to skim the blurb whilst Henry was getting something from behind him.

"Here, Kat" Henry half smiled as he passed over a brown paper covered item. As she was opening it Henry started talking.

"Since you're going away you'll need to write to all of us."

At that point, Kathy had ripped off the final piece and discovered it to be a writing set with multiple envelopes inside.

"Oh Henry, thank you" Kathy smiled again. She put the set on the table and reached over and engaged in her first ever hug with Henry. Although it was quite awkward because of the positioning, Kathy felt much loved at that moment.

"So how long does it take for a letter to be sent, Kathy?" Lottie asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Um, well, because the post would have to be sent by boat, I'd say a few weeks" Kathy replied.

"Wow" Si gawped.

"I know. So if I do write, I'll make sure that everyone's letter is at least a page or more long" Kathy reassured.

"Yeah, when we write we're going to make sure we all send it together" Loops chipped in.

Kathy nodded and looked down at her tea. She started to feel it then, the bottled emotion. She didn't want to talk for a while in fear of the emotion taking action but as she kept looking down, the flood gates opened and a tear travelled down her face.

"Oh Kat" the others sighed and a few reached their hands over to grab hers. Rodge and Loops put their arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just don't want it to happen. Talking about sending letters is too much, it makes it too real" Kathy sniffed.

"Look, Kat, if you're going to keep on crying then I'm going to cry, and I spent an hour doing my make up this morning so please stop" Queenie pleaded.

Rodge took a napkin and dried her eyes.

"Ok, time for more presents" Kathy smiled and the others chuckled.

"Right, so you can't have a writing set without a quality pen to write with" Loops smiled as she passed over a smaller brown package.

Kathy managed a grin as she gently un-wrapped the package. When it was revealed she looked at the front.

"Jesus Loops, a Sheaffer Lifetime and Imperial Touchdown pen. Wow!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I stole my mums money to buy that too" Loops smiled. Kathy laughed and hugged Loops and Loops gave her a squeeze in return.

"Thank you so much Loops, it's so nice" Kathy smiled. She sure did a lot of smiling that day, despite its main purpose.

"Me next" Rodge piped up. He moved his body to the left to get something out of his pocket. As he sat back in his original position he had a small red leather box in his hand.

"Rodge, you're not going to propose are you?" Kathy asked.

"Only in your dreams" Rodge sneered. The others laughed as he handed the box to Kathy.

She opened it and found inside a ring with a flower carved into the front.

"Oh, Rodge, it's lovely" Kathy exclaimed. She took it out of the box and tried to put it on her index finger on her right hand.

"Oh, it's a little big" Kathy bit her lip.

"Try it on your middle finger" Si suggested. Kathy took it off and placed it easily on her middle finger. She then stuck her middle finger for all to see.

"There we go" Kathy giggled. They all smiled at Kathy's joke.

"And last but not least, Si's present" Lottie announced.

"What about you Lottie?" Kathy asked.

"Uh, yes, well I forgot to bring it" Lottie replied.

"Typical" Kathy said and looked over at Si who was holding out a small gift bag. She took it from Si and gently brushed fingers. She tried hard to cover up her gasp.

Kathy put the bag on her lap and looked back up at Si, who was smiling very spiritedly. She gave a small smile back and opened the gift bag.

Inside she saw a small wooden photo frame. She pulled it out and discovered that it had already been filled.

"It's the one taken with my dad's camera" Si explained. The photo in the frame was the one where the gang are all bunched together on a picnic blanket at Hyde Park. The photo was only taken two months before and they all looked so happy in it.

"Oh my God" Kathy beamed, remembering the fond memory.

"Do you like it?" Si asked, he looked hopeful.

"Of course I do" Kathy replied, hugging the photo frame against her chest. "Thank you, all of you. This really means a lot to me"

The gang smiled at her words, glad that the presents made her happy. But the presents had a far greater meaning than happiness.

"Better drink up before your tea gets cold Kat" Loops observed. Kathy took long, hearty sips of her now lukewarm drink and licked her lips. Whilst the others were drinking she put what she could into the gift bag so she wouldn't have to carry it all separately.

"So, how was work for all of you?" Kathy asked with a smile. The only reason she was smiling was because she didn't have to go to work, but the others did now that summer was over.

Most of them groaned at the question and Kathy gave a bigger smile. The one who groaned the loudest was Loops. She works as an auxiliary nurse at Kings College Hospital and she couldn't hate it more. Her mother wanted her to work there since she works there herself, but since she's much older, she has been promoted a few times whereas Loops has to start at the bottom, the very bottom.

"If I see another old man wee himself again, I am going to quit" Loops frowned. The others laughed. "I'm serious though, for example, yesterday I was doing my shift, and I had just got out the pan for the man to, you know, do his business" Loops empathized. "And I asked him to get up so I could put it under and when I went to put it under he had already beaten me"

Everyone giggled again at her story, whilst Loops was scowling.

"It's not funny" she crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you guys do it for a day. Heck, you wouldn't even last a day"

"Yeah, thank God I want to be a beautician, I don't think I could deal with all the old people" Queenie grinned. "Only young and attractive people come to my hair salon"

"Yeah, but it's not actually yours though is it" Henry smirked. Oh how he loved to put Queenie down.

"Yes, you are right Henry, but I will own one myself one day" Queenie retaliated and stuck out her tongue at Henry, who stuck his right back at her.

"Well, whilst you two are bickering, I would like to cut in and mention that I have an audition tomorrow" Rodge announced.

"Oh that's great Rodge" Loops smiled.

"Yeah, good for you. What's the play?" Kathy asked.

"Well, it's called South Pacific and one of the actors dropped out so I sent in my reference and they want to see me tomorrow for an audition" Rodge beamed.

They all congratulated Rodge and wished him the best.

"So, when is the play?" Si asked.

"Um, I think that it runs from the 16th of October to the 28th" Rodge hesitated.

"So I won't be able to see it" Kathy stated. "You'll have to tell me how it goes"

She tried to put on a happy face but again it was overwhelming.

"I hate having to go away. I hate my parents" Kathy groaned. The others didn't really know what to say, so they just comforted her again.

"Where does your auntie actually live?" Lottie asked.

"I don't know, my parents mentioned some place called Kul-Kulgera" Kathy shrugged.

"Where the hell is that?" Henry half-shouted.

"I have no idea" Kathy sighed. "But I think it's near a beach so thank God for that. Did you know that when it's our winter it's Australia's summer? That means I'll have two summers this year" Kathy beamed.

"Lucky" Queenie scowled.

They were all silent for a minute, some of them finishing their drinks.

"So" Rodge started, putting his tea cup back on the table. "How's life at Jones and Higgins?"

"Oh, absolutely fantastic" Henry sarcastically sneered. "But I do get money for doing it so to be honest; I'm not going to complain"

"What, so you're gunna work there you whole life?" Queenie taunted. "Fun life"

"No" Henry denied. "I don't actually want to do anything but as long as my dad stops pestering me about being lazy, that's all I really have to do."

"Well, since we're on the subject of low wages and parents, I now have a job" Lottie beamed.

Everyone congratulated Lottie and asked where it was she now worked.

"Knightsbridge" she boldly replied. "It's a newly hotel, the Jumeriah Carlton, it's really posh"

Every one said congratulations again.

"Yeah, and it's about time to since my mum said she was gunna chuck me out if I didn't find a job by the end of the year, so, thank God"

"Kathy, stop smirking" Queenie scolded.

"Sorry, it's just you guys all have jobs and I don't have to work" Kathy smiled. There was really no point for Kathy to get a job since she was leaving really soon. She didn't know whether she would have to get one in Australia so she was enjoying the time when she didn't have to work. And that of course meant making fun of her friends

"Well I'm sure your dad will find you something out there" Si mentioned. Kathy looked straight at Si and he smiled at her. Kathy would have liked to think that it was a secret smile but she knew that he was just being friendly, which she hated.

In her crazy, surreal mind she dreamed of Si admitting his love for her and sweep her off her feet. Si makes money by doing the fruit and veg market and he was going to become a professional boxer soon so they wouldn't have to worry about money. They would be so in love they would be inseparable so she would have to stay in Peckham. Her parents would understand and they would leave for Australia and leave Kathy with Si's family. And her sister would stay as well since she still liked her.

'I hate having a wide imagination' she often thought to herself at times. She was right to think that though. Thinking about the impossible ruins reality for everyone and the line can get blurred at times. Kathy knew whatever she thought just made things worse but she couldn't help herself. She resented the thought of going to a whole other continent but she really couldn't do anything. Nothing or no one could or would help.

"Kat"

Kathy snapped back into reality 'Crap, thinking too much again" she thought.

"Kat, hello? Are you there?" Henry frowned. Kathy looked his way and his eyes were bulging in emphasism.

"What?" she babbled.

"Seriously Kat, you need to pay more attention if you're going out into the big wide world" Si smiled. "Literally"

Kathy just gave a small smile back; she didn't really appreciate the sarcasm. She can't help it if she wants to take a 'time out' from the rest of world.

"So Kathy, have you started packing yet?" Malcolm asked.

"No, and I don't intend to until the last minute. I have decided to protest. They might catch on but my mum's getting angrier every day when she sees my suitcase empty. I find it hilarious to be honest with you" Kathy giggled. The others half smiled, not really sure about how to respond.

"You know, Kathy, really soon you're gunna have to start packing" Loops pointed out. She had quite a sorrowful look on her face as she said it.

Kathy looked around at her friends. They all looked sorry for her. They felt sad for her since she was still living in the moment when she first knew about the move. She kept saying 'Oh, it's just a phase' and 'my parents aren't that spontaneous'. It's like Kathy still believed that she wasn't going and she still takes it as a joke. It's also quite worrying since for Kathy, it still hasn't sunk in. For her friends it sunk in when they all went round her new flat and all the boxes lying on the floor in their cramped living room. Even then Kathy still didn't believe them. And now, a week and a day to go and Kathy was still oblivious.

They all thought she was crazy. If anyone of them had their parents say to them they're moving country, sure at first they would ignore them but they all knew they'd have to accept it in the end. What they couldn't get their heads round was Kathy's determination not to get on that ship at Southampton. It was unbelievable on how her mind was set. They all feared for Kathy when she goes home. Surely moving country is stressful enough but having a reluctant daughter who wants to defy everything would have surely pushed her parents to breaking point.

"So how's your little sister dealing with it?" Lottie asked, genuinely worried for her sake. Living with stressful parents and an appalling role model of an older sister would have been tough.

"I'm trying to make Lisa rebel, but my mum's got her wrapped around her little finger" Kathy sighed. "Poor thing, it's obvious she doesn't want to go"

"Well what was her first reaction when you parents told you?" Queenie asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She was in shock like me, but she didn't shout like I did. To be honest she just there while I expressed what I felt. I would've hoped she'd have protest too, much to my luck I got grounded! " Kathy explained, rolling her eyes whilst finishing her sentence.

"Surely your parents would've expected you to get angry, why did get grounded" Rodge questioned.

"Well, before I went on my rant, they did say, 'I understand if you were angry,' and then I got angry and... I uh... broke my mum's china vase by flailing my arms a little too much in expression" Kathy half smiled.

The others started laughing at her mishap, as in properly laughing. Even though this was a saddening time, they needed the humor to stay positive.

"What'd the time?" Lottie asked, wiping the tear from her eye.

Malcolm looked at his wrist watch. "Oh, it's ten past four"

"We've been here ages" Rodge pointed out.

"Thank God you told me, my mum wants me home at 4:30" Queenie exclaimed.

"What, that means we only have like twenty minutes" Kathy cried. "I don't wanna leave!"

"Oh Kathy, don't worry we'll see you before you go" Loops reassured, placing a hand on Kathy's shoulder.

"I know, I know" Kathy sighed. She looked down to her bag gifts and contemplated for a second.

'This really is the end' she thought. Kathy sure did think drastically.

She picked up the gift bag where the presents were stored and placed it on her lap. She thumbed the picture frame sticking out of the top and sighed once more.

"Whatcha thinking about Kat?" Si asked.

"How much I hate my parents" Kathy mumbled as a reply.

"I understand that but it's not all their fault though when you think about it" Si indicated.

Kathy looked up in disbelief.

"Of course it's their fault. They chose to move to Australia, it wasn't my idea" Kathy protested. "My dad could've chosen a different job to do and then we could've stayed"

"True" Si started. "But he didn't and you can't really change it now"

"Si, are you being serious right now. You're pretty much saying you care that I'm leaving" Kathy complained.

"No Kat, I'm just acknowledging the inevitable. We have all accepted it now and yeah, it sucks. I... we hate that you're leaving for what might actually be forever but I don't want our last days together to be you complaining to us about how your parents are 'forcing' you to go to Australia. It's clear that they think this is best for your family situation so you might as well just suck it up and at least enjoy our last few days with us" Si dictated.

Everyone was speechless. Si had never raised his voice before, he was usually quiet. But Kathy was most shocked. She though Si to be lovely and despite being a boxer, quite gentle and kind. She didn't know how to respond to him or the others as she looked round and saw their normless faces.

"Well...I uh. I'm sorry I made you feel like that" she stuttered.

"Look, Kat, I'm sorry I raised my voice but you were just so clueless, we kinda felt sorry for you since you kept going on about how your parents weren't serious. Like I said, we hate that you're leaving and we are gunna miss you, but there is nothing you can do" Si explained with a saddened look.

And that was it. It finally hit Katy. It only took a rant from the man she thought she loved. Well, love is different in their 'relationship'. Yeah, it was harsh from Kathy's point of view but to be honest she needed it.

Before Kathy came in that day, the others all decided to meet a little earlier to discuss the situation regarding Kathy's 'mental state'. They all talked about Kathy leaving and bravely shed a few tears between them all without Kathy knowing. Lottie even talked to Kathy's parents to see what was really going on at home. They said that she has been a shut in since they told her they were leaving, only having meals in her room, only leaving to see her friends. They thought about going to the doctor to coax her out of her shell but they thought it would anger her and make things worse. They didn't know how to deal with it and mentioned that they were glad Lottie actually came round because they thought maybe one of her friends would talk to her. Lottie accepted straight away since her mum looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Lottie discusses this with the gang minus Kathy and no one really wanted to tell her or even mention the move on those terms and when Kathy came in, they were still deciding who should do it.

And now the reality was out in the open, everyone felt a big weight off their shoulders, but then a new one placed itself back in the same position as they weren't sure how Kathy was going to react. Often at times, Kathy could be erratic, it's their posh word they like to use as a replacement for hormonal. They accepted the times when she was her proper self and they all knew she would calm down eventually, but this time it was different as it involved something she hated with a passion.

"Kat"

Kathy snapped back into reality once more. Ugh, reality. Kathy had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Hmm" she mumbled, barely audible to even Rodge's left ear.

"I said I was sorry" Si repeated.

"Oh, no, I heard you say that" Kathy spoke. She was still in shock but she could formulate words at least.

They were all silent, waiting on edge to hear her response. Hopefully it would be positive.

"I really have been going on about it haven't I" Kathy murmured, a sullen look plastered her face. She tried to give a smile to lighten the mood but it really wasn't worth it since the muscles in her face felt numb. Her whole body felt numb.

"I've been such an idiot" Kathy confessed, placing her head in her hands.

The others just looked at each in relief, most of them sighing in exasperation.

"Oh my God" Kathy groaned. She looked up again, viewing all of the familiar faces and biting her bottom lip. "Did you guys all think this?"

"We were all worried about you" Rodge replied, looking directly at Kathy. "You were being a tad idiotic at times, but that's just you so we kinda had to deal with it"

Kathy smiled at the attempt of an insult/compliment.

"Geez, and now I have to go back to my parents to top it all off" Kathy laughed. "I think I'm gunna go crazy"

"You passed that bridge ages ago Kat" Malcolm grinned, his rat teeth gleaming.

Everyone laughed and started to get ready to leave. The outing did end in a good mood after all. They all paid their share for their drinks and they all let Kathy open and ring the bell above the door for the last time.

They said their goodbyes, knowing it wasn't the final one and Kathy said goodbye to Cafe 101.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next week went by terribly according to the views of Kathy's parents. She did start packing in the end but she only did it for hre friends. Her mum tried to ease up on Kathy by not nagging so much but Kathy was still on the end of her tether.

Even though they were all distressed about the more, they eventually made it to the last night before they left for Southampton. Everything was in boxes in the front living room and Kathy had just said goodbye to her friends for the last time. Tears were shed, hugs were given by the bucket load but they had to leave at some point.

She went without dinner and just decided to get to sleep early, even though it was near impossible to fall asleep at a time like 6:30pm.

She dreamed things in her head to pass the time, mostly based on the following days events and what she had thought had been hours was only fifty minutes according to her little sister's appearance in their room.

"Mum and dad say goodnight" she piped up after she climbed into bed.

"They couldn't come in and tell me then" Kathy sighed, tossing onto her left side to look at Lisa.

"They thought you might've been asleep" Lisa defended; she as well turned on her side to face her sister.

"Yeah, well, I'm not" Kathy said, rolling her eyes, even though she knew Lisa wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well, they wouldn't have known that" Lisa whispered, now weary that her sister may shout soon. It was only her that didn't shout out of all four of them. She hated her family arguing, and being only eleven, she was too young to join in with the arguments as her parents were far too concerned with what Kathy had to say, so she just decided to stay behind the scenes, out of the way. Besides, she knew that she would have no way of avoiding the more anyway, so there was really no point in arguing on the first place.

Kathy was silent for a while; all that could be heard was the slow, heavy breathing between the both of them.

"Kathy, please don't be mad" Lisa pleaded. It made Kathy jump at first but she was silenced by the sudden worry of her sister.

She all of a sudden felt a mothering wave go through her, so she got out of her bed and crammed in with Lisa in hers. Lisa was still facing towards Kathy so she pulled her small body to her, so her head was in the crook of her neck.

"I'm not mad Lisa" Kathy sighed, kissing the top of her forehead and cuddling her in tight. She hated that she had upset Lisa, she was everything to her. She was the one who had listened to what she had to say about everything, even if she didn't properly understand the situation. Lisa was her rock and would love her for longer than a lifetime.

"I don't want to go just as much as you" Lisa whispered.

"I know, but we have to do it, don't we" Kathy admitted.

"Just don't get mad ok?" Lisa asked, now looking up at her older sister, the only person who she really looked up to as a role model, hoping she would promise.

"I'll try" Kathy bargained. It wasn't the answer Lisa was exactly looking for but at least she said she would try.

They both fell asleep for the last time in Peckham, London, England, Great Britain, Europe. The next time they would fall asleep their address would be the SS Oronts, Atlantic Ocean.

The warm morning light draped though the thin material hung above the window. Then the morning properly happened.

Their mum tapped on the bedroom door, raising her voice only a little so they could hear the instruction to get up.

They both felt groggy as one of the after effects of a long, heavy sleep. They both got up slowly and had a quick wash.

Kathy then looked at the time 5:55. She groaned at the thought at being up at this unreasonable hour but resisted to stay awake since she could probably sleep on the train taking them down to Southampton.

She got dressed in the clothes she had chosen to wear on this day: a sleeveless cotton yellow sun dress with a bow around her waist and white dolly shoes. Her mum said to travel in something light and she was already heating up due to the running around ordered by her parents.

Eventually, they were all ready to go and just in time since the car taking them to the train station appeared outside and the driver tooted his horn just as Susan, Kathy's mother said "Right, I think that's it."

Kathy took a sigh as she waited outside whilst the driver and her dad maneuvered their belongings from the flat to the car. Lisa waited by her, just as deep in stupor as Kathy occasionally closing her eyes for only a second, a car beep or a shout from the street would stir her standing slumber.

"Richard, is that everything?" Susan asked, standing by the car door which had just been opened by the driver.

Richard nodded in reply and they then both turned their heads to their daughters, both standing by the side of the block of flats which used to be their home, now just a place with memories.

"Come one girls, a new adventure" Richard forced a grin to his obviously unimpressed daughters, who just looked at each other and got in the car, leaving their father stood in defeat at his children's incompetence.

Richard got in the front and Susan, Lisa and Kathy got in the back with Kathy by the ride side window. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, even her sister who looked just as bored and upset as she was. She just gazed out the window, watching her old home fly by.

It was only a short drive to the train station and the driver helped Richard with transporting the luggage to the platform. Richard paid him for his efforts and he went on his way.

The train arrived a couple of minutes later, and people in suits started to take their luggage and stack it onto the train. Their father guided them further down the platform to an open train door and ushered them on. They took their seats, Kathy in an aisle seat and Lisa next to her.

Kathy dreamed about her past on that train ride. It wasn't even about anything special, just a time that Lisa had spent with her. There was no reason to think of that moment until then.

It was the summer of 1956 and Lisa and Kathy had spent the entire day together; messing about, playing who's it and generally being a nuisance to their mother. They were so hyped up that evening that Susan had trouble putting them to sleep. The time rolled around to 9:10 and Susan gave up. She didn't know what to do. Lisa and Kathy, still being as hyper as in the daytime, came up with the idea of making a home made tent in their room using sheets they found in the cupboard and their own quilts and pillows. Once they had finished constructed their design they went inside and played tickle fights. Since Lisa was over sensitive, Kathy knew where to get her. They stopped when they heard banging on the shared wall of their room and their parents room.

"OK Lisa, lets pretend were in the desert" Kathy exclaimed.

"OK, so what do we do" Lisa asked, tilting her head a little.

"Well, in the desert they have camels so maybe you should be a camel"

"Why do I have to be the camel?" Lisa whined.

"I'm only joking Lisa" Kathy smiled.

Lisa only looked down at her lap and to Kathy, looked in deep thought.

"Lisa?" Kathy mumbled.

"We won't actually leave, will we?" Lisa questioned, looking up at Kathy, her brown eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

"Well, I know it's only pretend now, but please don't actually leave" she whined. It was obvious that Lisa had taken the game a little too seriously but Kathy comforted her by pulling her into her lap and stroking her hair softly.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you. We'll stay here forever"

Kathy was woken by a few taps on the shoulder from some small fingers. She turned her head forwards and opened her eyes. People were bustling about and were getting off at their stop; Southampton.

The air was slightly salty and thick from the coal fumes coming from the train.

A man met the Campbell's inside the train station and was obviously there to again transport their luggage, now to the ship.

'The ship' Kathy thought. 'Not long now'

Lisa held her mother's hand as they all walked through the crowd outside the train station, it made Kathy jealous. She wanted Lisa to hold her hand. She slowed her pace a little so she was behind her and reached her hand out to flick the back of her hair.

Lisa, who had not seen Kathy move behind her, immediately touched the back of her hair and looked round. She relaxed when she saw it was her sister, and gave a little smile, to show no hard feelings. Kathy then wrapped her arms round her neck and rested her chin on the top of her head.

That seemed to lighten the mood between the two of them as Lisa let go of her mum's hand and demanded a piggy back ride from her sister. Kathy complied straight away, now happy she had her sister to herself.

When they reached the dock, hundreds of people were there, worrying Lisa more than in the train station. Kathy slid her arm into Lisa's and rested it in the crook of her elbow. It comforted her for only a while but then they wandered deeper into the crowd, making Lisa's grip onto Kathy's arm with her other hand, which made Kathy as protective as a big sister can get.

Richard found where the furniture crates were stored and paid the other man for moving the crates and just like the first man, he was gone too.

Then they had to carry their clothes on board. Each of them struggling with their own load, Richard somehow showed the people at the door on the side their tickets and they were then allowed to come on.

He lead them to B deck first, then taking a second look at the tickets he lead them down a corridor which Kathy supposed would be where their room was.

"85, 86, 87" Kathy counted the room numbers in her head as they passed, hoping that the next one would be theirs.

"89. Here we are" Richard beamed. He smiled at the rest of them, only to receive worn out grins in return.

He opened the door to a reasonably small room, there was only two bunk beds on either side and a relatively large chest of drawers near the door.

"Well, home sweet home" Richard announced. He didn't look like he meant it because it wasn't near homely, but he had to be positive for them all, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

Kathy stopped near the door and groaned. "This is pathetic" she complained. "And where's the bathroom?"

"It's down the end of the corridor" Susan answered.

"For God sake" Kathy half shouted and she dropped her suitcase and left the room. She hated the room, her parents, the stupid, cheap boat.

She directed herself to the duck of the boat and found a deck chair to sit in. She sighed as she collapsed in it, already tired from the day even though it was just about to hit noon, that's when the boat would set sail.

She started to rub her feet on the ground out of boredom, shuffling her body whilst at it and then she got blinded by the sun reflecting on her new necklace.

She picked it up and moved it between her fingers. It was the one Lottie gave her as her going away gift.

It had been a stressful day packing in the Campbell household. It was two days after she had seen her friends at Cafe 101 and Kathy had started to pack like she promised but it was faring to be quite a challenge since she didn't know where to start. She didn't want her parents help either.

Lottie knocked on their front door and was opened by Lisa who was the only one who heard it due to all the shouting coming from her bedroom. She distanced herself for good reason.

She let Lottie in and told her to wait till Kathy came out since she didn't want to go in the bedroom.

Susan came out first. She looked up and was shocked to see Lottie standing in the middle of their living room. "Oh, Charlotte, I didn't know you were coming"

Lottie gave a small smile in return due to the awkwardness of the situation.

"She's in their" Susan pointed to the open bedroom door she just came through.

Lottie dodge the piles of furniture stacked on odd places around the room and slipped into the bedroom to find a flustered looking Kathy and the back of her dad's body.

Richard turned around when he noticed Kathy's attention had drawn to something behind him.

He looked round and saw Lottie just standing there. He took one last look at Kathy and left, without closing the door. Kathy groaned at his laziness and slammed the door shut herself.

She lent back on it and sighed, "Thank God you're here, I would have probably gone insane. They're driving me crazy" Kathy raised her voice near the end so her parents could hear her.

"Yeah, well, I uh, have your present" Lottie started. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two silver chains. Kathy noticed the end of them both; they were half hearts and jagged through the middle.

"They fit together, like this" Lottie described, now holding the two half hearts up for Kathy to see and put them together so they formed a whole heart.

"It says Best Friends on it, when you put it together" Lottie informed.

"Is that why you didn't take it to the cafe?" Kathy asked.

Lottie nodded. She didn't want them to think that it was just Lottie and Kathy who were the best friends out of all of them, so she 'forgot'.

"Lottie, I love it, thank you" Kathy smiled. She really thought it was the best present out of the lot, because it really meant so much, but she wouldn't say it to anyone, even Lottie since she didn't like the idea of public favouring. She loved all of the gifts given to her without a doubt, but she had known Lottie the longest, so to her this necklace, or really half a necklace had real sentimental value to it.

"Which part do you want? BE FRI or ST ENDS?" Lottie questioned.

"Oh, um, BE FRI please" Kathy replied, saying it as a whole word.

"Ok, I'll have ST ENDS" Lottie grinned, copying Kathy with the same pronunciation.

Kathy gave Lottie the biggest hug ever shared between them. "Thank you" she whispered, just loud enough for Lottie to hear, and only her.

Kathy looked back up and smiled to herself, still fiddling with the chain. The boat was rocking and they had finally set sail, Kathy leaving forever. Sea gulls surveyed the sky and the wind was carrying sea salt, now permeating Kathy's nose. Sea mist sprayed up from over the railings and her direction immediately turned to a girl who had just sat in the chair to the right of her. She looked round only slightly though, not wanting to make it obvious that she was staring at her.

She was an average size, probably around Kathy's age since she didn't look older than sixteen. She was wearing a red pinafore dress with a long sleeved white shirt under it. She was also wearing white buckled shoes, slightly similar to Kathy's but she had a small heel on hers. She had near enough the same haircut as herself, although her hair was a mousey brown compared with Kathy's solid brown colour. She had light olive skin and looked just as fed up as Kathy.

The girl sighed and turned her head to look around, mostly to people watch. She didn't have to look far, just to her left and she caught eyes with the girl next to her. She looked to the right and saw a balding middle aged man. She didn't want to talk to him, so she thought, 'Why not' and spoke in the direction to her left.

"So, were you dragged on this boat as well?" she asked.

Kathy looked surprised that she would have even talked to her and didn't really think her answer. "Uh, yeah, were you?"

"I said 'as well' didn't I?" she smiled.

Kathy thought this was another failed attempt at making friends so she turned her head forward to hide her reddening face. But the girl liked Kathy.

"I'm Ellie Read" Ellie introduced, and stuck her hand out.

Kathy looked round again and responded with a handshake. "Kathy Campbell"

"Well, Kathy Campbell" Ellie started, eyebrows raised. "What or who should I say brought you on this sea voyage to the deep depths of the southern world?"

"My idiotic parents" Kathy replied, trying to hide her happiness of talking to someone other than family.

"Ah, the wondrous minds of parentage" Ellie exclaimed sarcastically. "What will they think of next?"

"Hmm, they are bizarre at times" Kathy agreed, now glad now that she had someone to complain about her parents to.

"Bizarre doesn't even cover it sweetheart" Ellie notified. "I mean, they actually though I would have liked moving to Australia, but here I am, talking to another poor souls who's had their life taken away from them"

"Exactly how I feel, no consideration for the kids" Kathy retorted. Kathy's memory then suddenly thought of Si, and how he said her parents had the best interest for both her and Lisa, and how she believed him at first, mostly because he was shouting but genuinely being honest. And now, looking back and talking to Ellie, the line for her parents best interest blurred. Did Si really mean it or did he just say it to shut Kathy up. Ellie seemed to think that parents just did what was best for themselves, not really considering their children. Maybe she was exaggerating but she'd rather complain about her parents than think they're doing the right thing.

"So, brothers or sisters?" Ellie asked.

"Little sister, Lisa, she's eleven" Kathy answered.

"Little brother, John, he's ten" Ellie commented. "He's excited. Can't wait to see the kangaroos apparently"

"Oh, where are you actually staying then?" Kathy asked.

"Were staying in Darwin, where are you going?" Ellie replied.

"Uh, Kulgera, or somewhere around that area" Kathy stuttered.

"Where the hell is Kulgera?" Ellie half shouted, causing few close by heads to turn.

"I have no idea" Kathy laughed.

"Fu for you then, living in the middle of nowhere" Ellie smiled, lighting up her face in the high sun.

"Well that may be but my auntie does live out there, that's why Kulgera, or, wherever we're going" Kathy giggled.

They were both quiet for a moment, having really nothing to say to each other. Kathy had felt like she had made a new friend, one who would actually agree with their parents' lack of consideration of their best interests.

"Do you wanna walk around; see if there's any food going free?" Ellie spoke up. "Besides, I'm getting hot here"

"Yeah, let's go" Kathy responded. They both got up and walked inside the boat, chatting and getting to know one another whilst doing so. They eventually found a food hall, but they had to pay if they wanted to eat so they gave up on that quest. They walked around a little more, identifying themselves with their new 'home'.

A few more walks round the boats and the girls decided to sit down outside, as the sun had been covered recently by some grey tinged clouds.

"Oh, I didn't ask you. What room number are you? Not to be nosy or anything, but if I know I'll know where to go if I get lonely" Ellie asked.

"B deck, room 89" Kathy responded. So she really had made a new friend, even though the friendship would only last five and a half weeks, that's how long the journey will take. 'I wonder what will happen then?' Kathy thought. Even though it was stupid worrying about that particular time, she couldn't help but worry if Ellie was for real or not. She hoped she was.

Kathy eventually found her parents to get money for food, trying not to linger so much since they seemed to want to talk to Ellie. They finally got away and went to find Ellie's parents.

"You know they weren't so bad" Ellie commented. 'Oh' Kathy thought suddenly. 'I thought my parents were the worst, what must _her_ parents be like?'

They walked back to her room, 131 and Ellie knocked on the door. A small boy, obviously John, Ellie's little brother who she mentioned earlier, opened the door and smiled when he saw Ellie.

"Alright spud" she smiled back and ruffled his bowl cut hairdo into a messy style.

"Where's mum and dad?" she asked, stepping into her room and beckoning Kathy to come in too.

"Down the corridor to look at the bathroom" he replied. John looked so alike to his sister, of course apart from that their genders separate them. He had the same brown eyes that she discovered Ellie to have and they share the same tone of olive pigment in their skin. He smoothed out his bowl cut with his small, bony fingers and went to sit on the bottom bunk on the left hand side of the room.

"Yeah, did you hear about this? We have to share a bathroom with God knows how many people" Ellie exclaimed, now facing Kathy who had just shuffled slightly into room 131.

"I know, I find that repulsive" Kathy boldly stated, even though she felt a little awkward in the room, she wasn't shy when it came to voicing her opinions.

At that moment, who Kathy supposed were Ellie's parents walked in the room.

"Oh, hello" Ellie's dad spoke, looking surprised. He turned to look at Ellie in the other side of the room, obviously looking for an explanation.

"Mum, dad, this is Kathy Campbell" Ellie introduced. "Like me, she had to suffer with her parents deluded minds. Please, show sympathy"

Ellie had walked over to Kathy and placed her hands on Kathy's shoulders, a very sarcastic sympathetic expression covered her face.

"Hello Kathy" they both smiled. "And Ellie, don't be cheeky in front of friends" her mum added.

Ellie just looked at Kathy and rolled her eyes. Kathy gave a small laugh in return.

"Oh that's nice Elle, you've made some new friends already" her dad taunted just as sarcastically as Ellie beforehand.

"Ugh, you annoy me both, come on, let's go" Ellie ordered. They did leave in the end, but not before Ellie 'apologized' and asked for some money.

Ellie's parents weren't bad like she implied, just different. Very different to Kathy's parents when you put them all together. For example, Kathy's dad isn't the sarcastic type. He's been very serious as of late, but even before he wasn't that laid back. He was up for a laugh but he wouldn't be the one who would start the joke, Kathy would. It was her sarcastic wit that won a lot of arguments against her parents. Her mum wouldn't be upfront like the way Ellie's mum was. If she was acting like what Ellie was, which was usually all the time, she would give her a look instead; pursed lips and a deep glare. Kathy usually would shrug something like that off but if her mum gave a look of slight disappointment, that's when Kathy knew to shut the hell up. She didn't like seeing her mum disappointed, which was the one emotion she hated seeing from her. Sure they don't see eye to eye most of the time but seeing her mother in a mood like that always made Kathy sympathetic towards her, even though she's never admit it. Ellie's mum just seemed to voice her opinion just like Kathy.

They made it to the food hall eventually but didn't eat much since it seemed most of the people there wanted to handle the food and put it back down. Disgusting. They talked more and felt fully comfortable with each by the end of the day, and completely worn out. They said their goodbyes after one more walk around the boat to familiarize themselves with it and it worked well since they both remembered which turn to take when they reached their deck.

Kathy knocked on room 89, and it was opened almost instantaneously by her mother, dressed in her night gown, ready for bed like the rest of them.

"Oh, Kathy, we started to get worried for a while" Susan sighed, hand on her heart in relief. Relief. One of the emotions that doesn't fickle Kathy's mind.

"Well you did a great job at trying to find me" Kathy half grinned. Sarcasm was automatic for Kathy, she never thought twice before she spoke.

"Alright, well, change for bed, it's late and we've all had a long day" Susan said, ignoring Kathy. Living with Kathy's behavior for almost sixteen years can make a person train themselves to ignore it, Susan has mastered in the subject.

Susan pointed to one of the drawers in the chest and when Kathy pulled it open, she was her and Lisa's bedclothes stuffed to the brim of the drawer. 'So we'll be fighting for space then' Kathy thought. She would have said it aloud but it was late, they were trapped on a boat and they all shared one room, there was no need to start an argument now. Besides, Lisa's in this room as well, she'd hate for her to get stuck in the middle of it. And she had promised not to get mad, so she kept her mouth shut and changed in silence.

"Hey, who said you got top bunk?" Kathy smiled at Lisa who again was weary of her sister, but smiled when she smiled.

"You left so I claimed it first" Lisa replied boldly.

Kathy climbed up in the top bunk with her sister, both of them sitting crossed legged at with end of the bed.

"So, munchkin, what did you do today?" Kathy asked, tickling Lisa's feet a little to lighten the mood.

"Not much, just went round with mum and dad. Didn't make friends like you" she replied, looking a little disappointed. The worst thing then seeing disappointment on her mum's face is seeing it replicated on her little sister's. It's uncanny how similarly they can look exactly the same in that emotion, the one that tugs at Kathy's heartstrings the most, especially from Lisa. Her innocent, fallen angel of a little sister.

"Hey" Kathy started, lifting up Lisa's chin. "You'll make friends eventually, just give it some time. I mean, you only came on the boat ten hours ago, and I only became friends with Ellie is because she talked to me. All in good time munchkin"

Lisa was reassured by Kathy's kind words.

"Ellie has a little brother, John and he's only a year younger than you" Kathy notified.

"Ugh, not boys, they smell" Lisa giggled.

"Oi!" Richard exclaimed from under his covers. Lisa giggled some more and Kathy ushered her to go down and jump on him. Lisa was as silent as possible and just like Kathy said she jumped on him. They played around a while, which made everyone laugh, even Kathy and by that moment, she knew she had to try for her sake to stay calm around her parents. That also means that she has to ease up on the sarcasm. 'Only when they're in a good mood' Kathy thought.

Lisa did end up making friends. Two twin girls her age called Ruby and Lily. Lucky for Kathy, her birthday was whilst they were on the boat. Her parents had already planned ahead and wrapped her presents whilest they were at home and Kathy couldn't help but be excited when presented with them. She recieved a new, quite expensive frock and a book, all Richard and Susan could afford but she knew they meant well and thanked them kindly. Ellie wasn't aware of her birthday so spontaneously they went out on the deck looking at boys, something Kathy quite enjoyed. Ellie and Kathy hung out every day. Some day's spent in each other's rooms talking, sometimes walking and talking. Some days playing Ellie's brothers' draughts or a game of cards, whatever the day, they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exactly five weeks and three days passed, then they arrived at noon in Darwin on the 1st November.**

**Blistering heat. That's all Kathy felt. Filtering sweat out of every crevice like water out of a hose filling a pool in the summertime. It was sticking to her clothes. She wore as little as possible to a point where if she wore one less thing she'd be half naked.**

**Susan had washed all the clothes worn by the family and packed them away neatly in the suitcases. They were all ready to leave. But Kathy didn't want to go. Her mum kept commenting on the fact that two months ago she didn't want to get on the boat, now she wants to stay. 'You're contradicting yourself' she would say.**

**Kathy would reply by saying 'but Ellie wasn't in the picture back then'. That would be her only argument. Apart from the few her mum and her had that particular day.**

**Lisa stayed with her dad, upset that Kathy broke her promise and most pain stakingly for Kathy, disappointed. She felt almost disgusted with herself for doing that to her sweet little sister. She had to accept that she was leaving for Kulgera in two day's time.**

**Kathy left her seven closest friends back in Peckham, now she had to leave another in Darwin. But she had to be strong for Lisa's sake. She was the one that was never leaving Kathy, so she had to do what really was right for her and not think about herself for once.**

**As hard as it was to leave the boat, now just a place with memories, she carried and dragged her suitcase off the boat and onto the dock. And that was where she would leave Ellie. Lisa had said her goodbye's to Ruby and Lily and their family were off, all that was keeping the Campbell's on the dock was the farewell to Ellie's family. Kathy's parents hadn't got on well with Ellie's parents but they put up for the sake of Kathy's happiness. John had tried to make friends with Lisa, Kathy said not to be mean and he ended up going round with Lisa, Lily and Ruby.**

**Kathy was near to tears as she hugged Ellie tightly.**

**"I'm gunna miss you mate" Ellie sniffed, trying to held back her tears, but failed as they spilled and trickled down her face. And that got Kathy's flowing.**

**"I'm gunna miss you too. You made the trip bearable" Kathy spoke, giving a wet grin, trying to be strong, but the constant supply of tears made it quite a challenge.**

**"Here" Ellie started, and reached for her pocket "My address." She pulled out a small crumpled bit of paper with freehand scribbled writing on it. "Please write"**

**"Oh, mum" Kathy turned to her mum who had already found a bit of paper and was scrawling on it, using Richard's back for support. She then gave it to Kathy with a small smile.**

**"Pindan" Kathy read from the sheet "Wherever the hell that it"**

**She handed it over with a smile and they hugged one more time, as tightly as they could. Kathy ruffled John's hair and they both went in separate directions, waving to each other until the bustle of the dock engulfed them both.**

**Kathy looked at the piece of paper. "So that's eight long letters I have to write" she thought. It would be worth it though, they were the only decent people Kathy knew and she suspected that there would be next to nothing in personalities where they were going.**

**There was yet another man to help with their furniture, but only to a hotel placed near the docks.**

**Australia seemed very different according to Kathy. People spoke funny and had very bad tan lines. In Peckham, at this time of year, a tan would be impossible. They don't dress too differently, they are just dressed for the summer and it was strange for Kathy to think of the date and the weather at the same time, a big change from back home. And everyone looks fairly happy, not that everyone's smiling. If you walked down a street in London, you'd surely see fairly miserable people. Maybe it was just the sun shining in everyone's faces, it made them seem much happier. Kathy knew that if she was walking round in sun all day she certainly wouldn't be down since sun was a rarity for Peckham. But the thing that shocked Kathy the most was the landscape. Tall and short buildings surrounded the dock. Small areas of grass had people sat down for lunch. She didn't expect it to be so fertile. Not just in nature but in infrastructure as well. She thought it would be dry mud for miles. That's what her auntie said when she sent her letters. And since she didn't pay much attention in geography she thought all of Australia was dry desert. Apparently not. **

**The sweat continued to drip from her forehead as she walked to hotel with her luggage. Kathy was happy to receive a cool shock as they entered the slightly air-conditioned hotel lobby. The temperature had only dropped about five or six degrees but it was better being in cold shade than in the direct sunlight.**

**Richard had their room sorted and because they couldn't afford a big, swanky hotel, theirs didn't have a porter so they had to again carry their luggage to the first floor. **

**Halfway up the flight of stairs, Lisa keeled over. Kathy immediately went to her and tried to coax her up but she was so full of fatigue she couldn't get up. **

**"I got her" Richard announced and quickly runs his bag upstairs and came back down to pick Lisa up. He cradled her in his arms and went back upstairs. Kathy grabbed Lisa's bag and instead of carrying them both she just dragged them up the stairs. Susan didn't even object the action. In a way, she took her anger out by dragging them, and on the last step she groaned really loudly, exclaiming her fatigue and anger. **

**Richard had already opened the door to their room so she left the bags in the doorway. When she entered the room she didn't even bother looking round, she just went to the door that looked like the bathroom and opened it. **

**She was hit by a wall of fresh, cold air. Kathy sighed at the sensation of the immense temperature drop and moved herself towards the sink. She turned on the cold tap, splashing her face with the running water until she needed to breathe. She turned the tap off and looked up at the slightly tarnished mirror and thought to herself. 'I wish we were there. I hate waiting. The sooner we get there the better'.**

**She splashed herself some more with the stimulating liquid and left the bathroom. Two small double beds and a chest of drawers.**

**"You know, this all better be worth it. The house out there better pay off" Kathy half shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.**

**"Yeah, it should have a swimming pool" Lisa mumbled from on top of one of the beds. "So we can swim in it every day."**

**Kathy gave a small smile at her sister's comment. She walked over to the bed and crashed down on it next to her sister. "If you're gunna lie on the bed, at least make some room for me"**

**Lisa shuffled over in a sluggish manner, annoyed that she had to move in the stifling heat. Kathy crashed down next to her. **

"**Kathy" Lisa groaned.**

"**Mmmm" she said, monotone.**

"**I don't want to be here" **

**Kathy cocked her head to the left to look at her bothered sister. She wished she could do something, but she had no power to decide for her future, let alone her own. **

**Susan looked over as well. She heard Lisa's comment and felt bad. Susan didn't want to be there either, but they had nothing left back in Peckham. Sure, Kathy and Lisa had their friends and Susan and Richard even had their own friends but they couldn't pay the mortgage with friendship, it doesn't work that way. She hoped that things would work out in Pindan, Patricia; her sister-in-law said things were fantastic out there, and they really had nowhere else to go. What Kathy didn't understand was that Richard and Susan had to make a lot of sacrifices for themselves as well as leaving friends. Susan had to leave her work and her friends there but most of all she had to leave her family behind. She didn't have much: a mother, a father and an older sister but still she didn't want to be halfway around the world without them. Richard thought it would be good since he hadn't seen his sister in over a decade and his parents were out in the world travelling some place whilst they still had the time. **

**Richard was devastated when he found out he had lost almost all of his money to his so called friend and partner. They both had known each other for over fifteen years and when they had their best year yet, he left with the money that was stored in the business account. He was honestly god-smacked. Luckily Richard had some saved up in his own account and Susan still had her job as an office worker so they weren't left penniless. And Susan's family had the audacity to 'give' them some money so they could get back on their feet. Richard promised that it would be paid back but as far as earning money went he didn't have any so he decided when he was out in Australia working he would eventually send them the money. **

**It was a few weeks after the Campbell's had lost their money and Richard was on his way to talk to his banker. He stopped at a corner shop to buy a paper and come across an article about £10 one way trips to Australia and immediately became intrigued. He even asked about it to his banker, who replied by saying 'Those deals have been very popular since the end of the war, but there's a fifty-fifty chance that some people make their luck out there, otherwise, you're unlucky'. Richard talked about it with Susan that night and they had pretty much made their decision and sent out a letter to Patricia as soon as they had their idea straight. A letter came five weeks later saying that coming to Pindan would be the best idea they'd ever had. **

**And so it was from that moment on. They would move to Pindan and live and work out there. Patricia mentioned in the letter that the food shop owner was getting a little old lately. Richard hoped he could take it of his hands and run it himself but that would have to be sorted out when they were physically out there. Breaking the news to the girls was the horrible part of the idea. Kathy broke out into anger and rage as soon as they finished their sentence. They knew that she would get angry, Susan would have gotten angry if her parents said to her at the age of fifteen they would move half way across the world to a peculiar place that she never wanted to visit, but her family didn't have financial problems so they really didn't have to worry. Susan would've have accepted the shouting if it wasn't for the fact that she broke her expensive vase. It was an accident but she still broke it. **

**They got the silent treatment for weeks as they prepared all their belongings for travel. They were worried about Kathy, but they really had no choice but to go on with the move. Poor little Lisa had to deal with all they hassle of the family. She often kept out of arguments for her own benefit which Susan and Richard understood but they didn't want her to feel like she had been forgotten about since most of the time the attention was on Kathy's situation. They had to reassure her at times that the move was the best thing for them, and to ignore whatever Kathy said since she was only angry. Lisa also fretted for her sister since she isolated herself even from her at times. Lisa and Kathy had always been close and she hated the silent treatment she got whenever Kathy was in a mood. **

**Kathy had promised her that they would never leave and this really bothered Kathy since she broke her promise. Lisa wasn't really bothered as such; she just wanted her sister back. It was hard to choose to listen to Lisa since all she talked about was that it was fine that they were leaving and that as long as they were together that's all that mattered as long as they were all together as a family. Kathy always listened to Lisa when she talked to her in bed at night, sometimes crying herself to sleep because she knew that she was being a complete nuisance to the family but she really didn't want to leave her friends that meant everything to her. **

**When her friends talked to her at Café 101 for the last time it really did change the perspective on the move. Even her friends wanted to pack up her ideas and move. It wasn't really said like that but that's what it felt like to Kathy, who wanted nothing more than to whinge about her parents to them. She tried to co-operate with them at first but eventually she gave up and left it to her mother to sort out, who had other ideas. **

**Kathy was old enough by that time that she could pack her own suitcase so Susan didn't really want to help her with it but she was proving to be a little too difficult to deal with. Kathy couldn't really be asked to do it herself so she used the technique she used when her bedroom was messy; wait until her mother got so fed up so she does it herself. But Susan had too much on her plate to worry about Kathy's ineptitude since she all of the other belongings to manage. **

**Kathy finally chucked everything into her suitcase and was forgotten about until they went on the boat. **

"**Do you girls want to come and look around the place? We could grab some lunch since we haven't had anything yet" Richard suggested after dropping the suitcase from the hall way into the room. **

"**Can't you just go out and get some food whilst we wait here? It's too hot to move" Kathy groaned, hardly moving her lips. **

**Richard sighed and gave in. Just him and Susan went out whilst Kathy and Lisa hardly moved from the bed they led on. **

**A couple of days passed and Kathy only got hotter with every day. But with every hot day came closer the time when they would leave for Kulgera. **

**On the last day in Darwin, they all went out for lunch, something they hadn't done in a very long time, and they seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Lisa decided on a picnic, so they sat in a park, wearing all of their summer clothes and munching on the freshest fruit and cold beverages. It was complete bliss for Richard and Susan since they had never been so relaxed in such a long time. Richard had a nap whilst Lisa and Kathy did handstands and cartwheels; having competitions to see who could stay up the longest. **

**After the exciting afternoon the Campbell's went back to their hotel room, packed and then signed out. They dragged their luggage to the train station were they grabbed a small bite to eat and waited for the 19:00 train to take them to Kulgera. **

**"Are you girls excited?" Richard asked.**

**"Yes, oh I can't wait to sleep on a train" Lisa exclaimed. Kathy stayed silent for a while, contemplating her answer. **

**"Well, what about you, Kathy?" Susan inquired.**

**"To be honest, I'm quite excited to be seeing Auntie Patricia, but won't it be hotter out there?" Kathy replied. **

**"Yes, a lot hotter actually" Richard answered wearily. **

**Kathy sighed heavily. 'Just what I need' she thought.**

**18:45 rolled around and their train pulled into the station. They had their crates of furniture sent from the dock to the train station when they arrived for less hassle. Richard went over to the staff and confirmed that it was their luggage and joined the rest of them on the train. They took their seats and didn't talk to one another. **

**Kathy started to feel tired as the train pulled out of the station to start the 930 mile journey. Kathy dreamed of her friends back in Peckham, and they were all running for some reason. They just kept on running until Queenie fell over and the ambulance was called. They all got in and they ended up playing a word search, using Queenie's dress to write on. **

**Kathy woke up suddenly. She looked out of the window her head was flat against and saw desert. Long, stretches of desert. There were hardly any plants, just greeny-brown dots that would shoot by. She looked out to the edge of the horizon. She kept on looking, hoping that she might see something, but there was nothing. She yawned and stretched in her seat, avoiding touching Lisa's body as she was still in a deep slumber. She looked over to her right to see her parents. They were both asleep, Richard snoring quietly. **

**She got up in her seat to have a look around at every one and they were all sleeping as well, apart from one small boy, who had his knees up to his chest and was tapping them with his fingers, obviously trying to create a beat. He looked up suddenly, aware that Kathy was staring at him. He waved timidly, a little wary that she was still staring. Kathy felt the impulse to wave back but she didn't. She just slumped back down in her seat, agitated and slightly clammy from the night's sleep. **

**The heat didn't help her boredom either. It also didn't help that one of Kathy's legs was numb and she couldn't move it more than 10 centimetres. She didn't know what the time was and looked out of her window towards the sun to see if that would help. In the olden days, they used to tell the time by using the sun, but also a sun dial, and Kathy didn't have one of those. **

**Kathy felt a small stir beside her and shot her head round to look. Lisa was lifting her head slightly, and reached over to poke Susan.**

**"Mum" Lisa grumbled. She poked her a little but she didn't respond. She did it again and Susan's eyes started opening. **

**"What?" she murmured.**

**"I'm thirsty" Lisa said, and you could hear the croaking in her voice.**

**"There's money in my bag, take some out and get some water for all of us" Susan strained, obviously wanting to get back to her sleep, and not trying too hard to wake herself up by speaking to much. **

**Lisa bent down across from her seat to grab Susan's purse and kicked it back under her seat. Kathy got up and followed Lisa who hadn't realised she was up, so she had quite a shock. **

**They walked down a few carriages, trying not to sway into people so much in case they woke them up. They bought four bottles of water and walked unsteadily back to their seats, but only Lisa sat down. **

**They started talking since some people started to wake up and talk themselves. The little boy still looked at Kathy, mentally demanding a wave back, but Kathy didn't give him a second glance. **

**As everyone in their carriage started waking up, Kathy's headache began to pound its way into Kathy's brain. She drank water to try and calm it, but that didn't help. 'The only way to get rid of it' Kathy thought, ' is if everyone shut up'. **

**They had a breakfast of bread and butter, Kathy only nibbled at hers though, not really feeling in the mood to digest the bland food, so she drank two bottles of water instead. **

**At 10:15, they arrived at a rural train station. Kathy looked over with Lisa to their parents but they shook their heads, this was not their stop. Kathy sighed and flopped back in her seat, Lisa copied her.**

**Kathy looked out of her window to watch the departing passengers bustle around with their luggage and just as Kathy was about to turn her head to look at Lisa, she spotted the little boy, holding onto his mother's hand, being thrashed to and throw amongst the crowds to fetch their family's belongings. He looked very bored indeed, scuffling his feet and looking everywhere around him to see. Then he locked eyes with Kathy.**

**They stared at each other for a few seconds, and the impulse Kathy had a few hours previously came back, and she gave a little salute to him. He smiled a toothy grin and saluted back. This made Kathy smile, 'Maybe another letter' she thought, but she didn't know this boy's name, where he was going or why he was going. Maybe he was going to see family, but why would they have the crates. No, they were moving to the area, so either from Darwin or England. He did look pale, so possible England. Why? What happened to his family? Kathy couldn't see what would look like his dad anywhere. Was he just here with his mother? Did they run away from his father? Kathy then looked at his mother. She didn't look like she had bruises, she looked professional, a respected woman from what she was wearing. That little boy will never see his friends again, just like Kathy. 'Poor thing' she thought. **

**They pulled away from the station. There were a few more seats spare in their carriage so Kathy and Lisa decided to go and sit somewhere else. Kathy moved directly to the little boys seat. **

**Lisa sat opposite her and they just talked. Kathy liked it far more at the back then where they were previously sitting. **

**"So, what's they first thing you're gunna do when you're out there?" Lisa asked.**

**"Um, well, have a flavoured drink. I'm sick of drinking water" Kathy answered.**

**"Oh yeah, a nice cold lemonade for me" Lisa smiled.**

**"And me" Kathy smiled as well. It was like old times. Them sharing lovely, little conversations. **

**As the hour finished, they had made a friend. Yvonne. She was from Darwin going to see her family down south. They talked about everything that they felt comfortable with, but Kathy didn't want to write to her. Eight people was enough, maybe a mental ninth to the little boy. 'Shall I give him a nickname?' she thought. 'Well, I don't see why not. Right, um, finger... sailor fingers? No, that's just weird. Sailor... boy? Sailor Boy. Yes, I like that one. Sailor Boy you are, you, you Sailor Boy' Kathy smiled to herself. 'I wonder what Sailor Boy would be doing now?' She looked back out of the window and towards the horizon. She saw a flicker. 'Maybe Sailor Boy's saluting to me'. **

**The both napped for the remaining journey, exhausted from the heat. Kathy dreamed a dreamless sleep. **

**At 13:57 they pulled into a station. They both looked out of the window and saw the orange sand. **

**"Is this us?" Kathy questioned.**

**"Alright girls, wear your hats" Susan announced, passing them the sun hats purchased in Darwin. **

**"When you get off, see if you can find Auntie Patricia" Susan said.**

**"But I don't know what she looks like" Lisa mumbled.**

**"Sure you do, remember, she sent that picture not too long ago" Kathy reminded. Lisa looked blankly back at Kathy. "Well, I know what she looks like. Just hold my hand"**

**Kathy reached out to grab Lisa hand and smiled. She let Lisa get off first and she followed, into the heat screen. It hit her more than when she got off at Darwin. She immediately started sweating.**

**Lisa grabbed Kathy's hand once more but it was damp with sweat. She made a disgusted sound and Kathy laughed. She then looked up and tried to locate her Aunt. **

**She looked off to the far left and saw a dark green truck, and her auntie standing in front of it. **

**"There she is!" Kathy exclaimed and grabbed Lisa's arm and ran around the small crowd. They both held onto their hats.**

**"Auntie Patricia!" they shouted and when they reached her, they gave her a tight hug, not caring about the sweat or dust. Lisa hat fell off during the implode of bodies.**

**"Watch out Lisa, don't wanna loose it" Patricia spoke, and now with an Australian accent. They both found it slightly weird. **

**"Where's your mum and dad?" she asked. **

**"They're sorting out the luggage, they asked us to go find you" Kathy explained. **

**"Alright, well you girls get in the truck, get outta the heat and I'll go help your mum and dad" she ordered. **

**They both got in and sat in the back seats, thankful the truck had air-conditioning. **

**"Auntie Patricia's really nice" Lisa said.**

**"You were just a small baby when you met her, yet you were hugging her and everything" Kathy pointed out.**

**"I don't know, it's like I remember her even though I was just a baby. But she's really nice" she repeated.**

**They stayed silent for a while, consuming the cool air. **

**When the luggage was chucked into the back and Richard, Susan and Patricia were seated they started the fifteen minute journey to Pindan; the actually town they would be living.**

**"Where are the crates?" Lisa asked.**

**"People are bringing it over tomorrow. We'll just have to live without furniture for a day. We're going to stay at Auntie Patricia's tonight" Richard informed. **

**Kathy sighed. The heat was getting to her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. **

**The journey seemed to drag on. What was meant to be fifteen minutes felt like half an hour. Kathy spotted an odd house in the distance. 'We better be getting close'. **

**As more houses passed by, Patricia kept honking her horn and everyone who saw the truck.**

**"I told everyone that you guys were coming. They know how excited I've been" Patricia explained. Richard and Susan laughed as Patricia kept waving at people, and eventually slowed down enough so she could talk and drive. **

**A man came by the window and started introducing himself to the Campbell's. 'What is going on? Can we please just get to the house?!' Kathy screamed in her mind. **

**Eventually, he walked off and Patricia sped up but Kathy was still feeling restless. 'So, everyone's friends here. Just great'.**

**They went slightly out of town to a medium sized house. It was brown and slightly worn on the outside. Kathy couldn't wait to see it on the inside. To choose her bedroom and lock herself in.**

**She put her hat back on her head and slammed the door on the truck. She didn't want to do it to annoy Auntie Patricia, she was just tired and she wanted her parents to notice it. **

**They all climbed up the front porch whilst Patricia was talking. **

**"I made sure everything was clean before you came and got rid of all the rats" she explained.**

**"What?" Lisa gasped. She hated rats. **

**One time, in their old, old house, Richard found their skirting board in the hallway a little nibbled. He immediately assumed mice so he set a few traps. Lisa really wanted to see the little mice before they were killed so she got up in the middle of the night to see them. She waited at the bottom of the stairs with a dim light for hours and eventually she saw a shadow. But it wasn't a mouse. She screeched so loudly and dropped the light and ran back upstairs to hide under her blanket. Richard ran out to see what the problem was, and was greeted by an extremely grumpy Kathy who was just woken up. They all tried to coax her out and she told them that she saw the mice, but they weren't mice. **

**Richard said to wait until the morning to see what it was but Lisa cried until they went downstairs to get rid of it. Richard went downstairs to grab kitchen tongs whilst Susan, Lisa and Kathy waited at the top of the stairs. With the light on they could see that a huge rat had been trapped. Lisa ran back into bed, still scared whilst Richard got rid of it. She had been scared ever since. **

**"Don't worry; there weren't any in the first place. You've got nothing to worry about" Patricia reassured. **

**She handed Richard the keys and let him unlock the front door to his house. They all walked in. **

**Lisa dragged Kathy around to see everything. She generally seemed quite excited whereas Kathy was the complete opposite. The kitchen was clean but Kathy didn't care, she just wanted to pick out her room. **

**When they both reached the stairs after the tour of the ground floor, Kathy raced upstairs to open all of the doors.**

**"You can't have that one" she heard Patricia shout. "That's the master bedroom" She joined Kathy and pointed to two rooms. "You can have either"**

**She walked into the biggest one and shut the door. She looked round at the square room and sighed. 'So I'm actually here. It's finally happened'. **

**She walked over to her only window and leaned against it. 'I wonder if Sailor Boy has a room like this. Maybe he enjoys it more than I do'.**

**Kathy looked to her right and saw the town. She estimated one hundred and fifty people lived their altogether. 'What does everyone do?' **

**Her question was quickly answered as a herd of cattle raced by to her left followed by a person on a horse. 'So everyone's a cowboy. Stupid cattle. Stupid town. Stupid Australia'.**


End file.
